


What happens at Garderobe, Stays at Garderobe

by Shanejayell



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Mai Otome shorts, yuri content.
Relationships: Mashiro Blan de Windbloom/Yumemiya Arika, Natsuki Kruger/Shizuru Viola
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

What happens at Garderobe, Stays at Garderobe

Prelude...

Arika Yumemia frowned, the reddish brown haired girl looking around the library's storage room in dread. "I have to sort all the non-filed books?" she whimpered, dressed in the distinctive clothes of the bearer or the Blue Sky Sapphire.

The back section was covered in piles of journals, novels and other books, all donated to the library at different times. The collection had originally been sorted apart from the rest of the library in a small storage room, but the Headmistress Natsuki Kruger had become concerned over the possibility of vital knowledge being hidden away in the journals and other documents. It had to be said that the journals of Sergay Wang had been vital to the solving of the recent crisis with Yuna, for instance.

Maria Graceburt shook her head as she hid a smile from the despairing young woman, "It's not quite that bad, Arika. We don't expect you to do it all in one day, and where possible I'll send you some students to help."

Arika gave the pile of books another pained look as she said, "All right, but if Mashiro calls for me I'll have to leave."

"Of course," the white haired Maria nodded, turning away and leaving the room.

"Mashiro, please call," Arika muttered to herself. Sadly, no call was to be had and with a despairing sigh she set down to work.

Thankfully, Irina Woods had provided Arika with something to help her. The small hand-held computer had the ability to record titles and outlines, so all Arika had to do was to decipher the titles and read enough to get a sense of what it was about.

"Private Journal of Una Shamrock," Arika read out the tile and date of the dusty book, "a former head of Garderobe. The bits I've read indicate she was very bitter over being removed as Headmistress, but there might still be useful information there."

Arika set the book aside, feeling a odd twinge at how much Una had disliked her mother. Maybe it was innocent of her but Arika hadn't really considered the possibility her mother was not universally loved. It was a very strange experience reading a book by someone who thought that Rena had in fact ruined her life

'I wonder if Miss Maria left a journal here?' Arika mused as she dug through the pile. Sadly, no journal came up, and Arika decided Maria had done one of two things: she still had her journal or had taken steps to make sure it only appeared after her death.

The next several books were the fiscal records of that era, and Arika tagged them for Youko to look through. There were some geneologies of several kingdoms including Artai, and Arika was faintly surprised to learn that Nagi's father had been one of eight children.

"Guess that's where Nagi got his competitive streak from," Arika muttered to herself. It might also explain the poor condition of Artai itself, if the brothers had gone to war for the crown...

Several columns had their journals in the next section, and Arika was faintly relieved to see her mother get some better treatment there. The three women mentioned their defeat by Rena, of course, but did so in an admiring not bitter way. They also went on to distinguished careers as Otome, both at the school and beyond it.

Picking up a thinner tome Arika read, "Private journal of Elliot Chandler." She opened the book only to see a photo drop out, one that she had to snatch at before it hit the floor. She held the picture up, looked at it then nearly dropped it again in surprise.

Rena Sayers smiled a little reluctantly in the image as a blond haired woman in black held on to her, her smile warm and happy. Turning the photo over Arika saw some handwriting on the back: 'Rena Sayers and Elliot Chandler, Windbloom.'

"Wow," Arika murmured, opening up the book to read. A few moments she closed the book with a snap, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks. Apparently Elliot had a very intimate relationship with Rena, one she felt comfortable with putting into writing there.

Closing the book Arika set it aside, making herself concentrate on sorting as many books as she could in the time she had planned. As the bells of the school announced lunch Arika tidied up the remaining books and picked up Elliot's journal, carrying it with her as she hurried off.

Queen Mashiro was younger than Arika, as well as noticeably less developed, but she had a wisdom beyond her years. When something worried her or Arika had a problem, talking it out with Mashiro usually lead to a solution. Or at the very least, Mashiro helped her better understand the problem.

"Arika," Mashiro smiled a welcome, her long light purple hair shimmering in the sun. "You're earlier than I thought you'd be."

"I ran into something kind of interesting," Arika said, brightening as she saw Aoi rolling in the cart with their lunch.

Aoi smiled at them as the brown haired maid said cheerfully, "I fixed a mixed lunch for you both, as well as some extra juice for Arika." She chuckled as she added, "I know being around books leads to a dry throat."

"Thank you," Arika beamed as she proceeded to gulp down some of the juice.

"Don't choke," Mashiro cautioned before also thanking Aoi. Once Aoi was gone Arika and Mashiro set up their meals as she asked, "What did you discover?"

Arika sat down beside Mashiro as she passed the book over, "It turns out my mother had some very... interesting friends."

Mashiro blinked at the picture, then her cheeks went red as she flipped through choice bits of the story. "Wow," she muttered, "I'll never look at the official portrait of Rena the same way again."

"That's part of what bothers me," Arika admitted as she ate, "stories like this could really hurt the image of otome... and who knows what else is in that library?"

"Hmm," Mashiro nodded, taking a drink. "But do you have the right to say that people shouldn't know the truth about otome?" she asked.

"I don't know," Arika sighed.

"The world sees a certain image of the otome," Mashiro mused, "but that image is only part of the reality. There's also the rivalries and conflicts, the strains and the secrets that many otome feel they have to keep."

"Like how no one talks about Natsuki and Shizuru," Arika nodded her understanding.

"Or even Chie and Aoi," Mashiro agreed. "It seems to me that reading these journals might make other otome feel a little less alone in their feelings."

Arika nodded, "You're right."

Mashiro grinned suddenly, "Besides, I want to see if we can find a journal for Shizuru. Can you imagine what her school days were like?"

"Mashiro!" Arika blushed, imagining how the charming and beautiful woman must have carried on as a student.

Mashiro winked as she asked Arika, "Do you think we could borrow a few of the more... interesting journals?"

"Mashiro, you're a bad influence on me," Arika sighed.

"It's mutual, I think," Mashiro countered as she picked up a sliver of food and offered it temptingly to Arika.

"Hmm," Arika sighed happily.

"And think of what we could learn going through those journals," Mashiro teased. 'Better than that book Shizuru gave me,' she thought with a smirk.

"Mashiro," Arika sighed, knowing she would give in eventually.

"Could we start with Elliot's?" Mashiro asked, batting her eyes.

"Oh, all right," Arika gave in as they both peered over the book...

To be continued...

Notes: This is sort of a 'framing device' as the previous chapters are 'journals' that Arika and Mashiro are reading. I'm still thinking of writing a chapter or two more, eventually, since I haven't covered several Sifr characters as well as a Otome or two.


	2. Rena and Elliot

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Otome, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This is also set before Mai Otome 0, based on character interactions and random guesses by me, so don't consider it canon.

What happens at Garderobe, stays at Garderobe

A Mai Otome 0 Sifr fanfic

Rena Sayers smiled slightly as the brown haired woman hurried down the hall at Garderobe, looking for a certain face among the fellow students. Her eyes brightened as she saw a familiar blonde head, forcing her way to her side.

"Rena!" Elliot Chandler smiled, the slightly shorter blonde throwing her arms around her, "We did it! We graduated!"

"That we did, Meister Otome," Rena smiled warmly as she held her friend close.

It had been a long, hard road to graduation for both of them. Garderobe always recruited more Coral students than needed, because they knew that a good chunk would be unable to stand the rigors of Otome training or otherwise prove unsuitable. Many of their friends had faltered on the road to graduation, and both of them felt a twinge of regret at losing them.

Elliot smiled impishly, "Didn't you promise me something if we both made it...?"

"Elliot!" Rena gasped as the other girl went for a kiss, "Not here! Everyone can see!"

Rena fended the other girl off while seeing amused glances from the other students walking by them. While at Garderobe there was a certain degree of experimentation that went on, especially with the girls unable to engage in sex with men... a cold hard fact that went along with being a Otome.

"Aww, Rena!" Elliot pouted cutely, giving her a look that had melted many a female heart before now .

"You never give up," Rena said as she shook her head firmly, her blue graduation robe swirling around her.

"You wouldn't be happy if I did," Elliot smiled back, looking handsome in her simple black and white garb.

"You could be right," Rena conceded as they walked off together. She looked over at her, "Congradulations on becoming one of the five columns, too."

Elliot looked a bit uncomfortable as she quietly said, "You could be one of the five too, you know."

"No," Rena waved that off as she said, "I don't think I'm suited to that. I'd rather be just a ordinary Otome..."

Elliot looked at Rena fondly as she thought, 'You'll never be just a ordinary Otome.'

Rena Sayers was something of a prodigy, even for a Otome. She had mastered her lessons quickly and well, while her body had adapted unusually well to the nanomachine injection. Unlike most trainees she could even tap her powers without a robe, and with one she was nearly deadly. The biggest problem the headmaster was facing was Rena's tendency to actually overload GEMs... burning them out with her power.

Deciding not to push Elliot said aloud, "I'll miss seeing you at Garderobe, Rena."

"And I'll miss you," Rena conceded as they walked into the dorms together. She looked at Elliot, "Could you come up to my rooms with me?"

Elliot smile widened as she took Rena's arm to hurry her along, "Of course."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

With a moaning cry Rena collapsed on the bed, her sweat soaked body going limp against the sheets. "Elliot," she managed, "please, no more."

With a very self satisfied smile Elliot gracefully slid up from where she had been resting between Rena's legs and lay at her side, reaching out to push a sweaty strand of hair from Rena's face. "You're beautiful like this," she said quietly.

Rena laughed softly as she met Elliot's eyes tenderly and asked, "What, you mean in the grip of passion?"

"You're lovely when you let yourself go," Elliot said. She grinned suddenly, "Thank you for finally letting me see you like this."

"After you've been chasing me for weeks?" Rena laughed as she looked at Elliot happily, "I'm glad you never gave up."

"I wouldn't be mucjh of a otome if I gave up," Elliot snuggled close to her as she purred, "and trust me, it was worth it."

The two of them lay there for awhile comfortably in a tangle of limbs and sheets as their bodies cooled down a bit then Rena began, "Elliot?"

"Yes?" Elliot answered.

Rena looked at her with a compassionate gaze, "Does it bother you that many of the girls you've loved here will forget about you?"

Elliot chuckled softly as she teasingly asked, "How could they forget days like this?"

"You know what I mean," Rena said, "they'll go out into the world, serve their masters, fall in love and retire..."

Elliot looked thoughtful a moment, "Maybe so, but they'll also remember what we had... and I hope they'll think of me fondly sometime." A saucy grin teased her lips, "And maybe some pretty girl will decide to settle down with me."

Rena squeezed her shoulder as she said in a only partially joking way, "Just as long as I get visiting rights."

Elliot squealed happily as she rolled over onto Rena,"You like me! You really like me!"

"Would you get off me!" Rina flailed her arms.

"Nooo..." Elliot laughed, "I've got to stock up until we meet again."

"Not the nipples, don't tug on..." Rina gasped, "oooh!"

Outside, a redheaded Otome listened with wide eyes. Raquel Mayol lingered by the door as she heard their cries, eventually whipping out a notbook and righting things down. 'This'll come in handy when I see Shion,' she thought.

"Ahem," a voice was cleared just behind her.

"Eeek!" Raquel jumped in surprise then spun around. "Ma'am," she squeaked.

Maria Graceburt gave her a look that could be considered a mix of amused and annoyed as the severely dressed blonde said, "Should you really be lingering here?"

"No, ma'am," Raquel quickly stuffed her notes into her pocket, "excuse me."

Maria shook her head, frowning as Elliot and Rena started up again. Her first instinct was to hammer on the door and order them to quiet down, but she hesitated. Both girls were leaving soon, and she was reluctant to interrupt their farewell...

"Oooh!" Rena gasped, heard all the way out in the hall.

'And I'm not exactly without fault myself,' Maria admitted, thinking rather guiltily of her feelings for the headmistress Una Shamrock. 'No,' she resolved, 'I'll leave them alone until someone actually complains.'

To be continued...?

Notes: Sort for the short length, but I didn't want to pad this out too much. Just a short, slightly goofy look at the Otome, including some random guesses by me. Heh


	3. Maria and Una

What happens at Garderobe, stays at Garderobe  
Two: Beloved Exile

Maria Graceburt paused as the blonde haired otome stood at the door to a summer cabin, silently debating knocking on it. Summoning her courage she finally tapped on the door, anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Come," a familiar voice called.

As Maria entered the home she was relieved to see it was now neat and tidy, not like the despairing mess it had been on her first visit some weeks ago. Una Shamrock looked up from where she was sitting with a cool smile, a degree of reserve evident in her gaze. Her removal from the headmistress position at Garderobe had hurt her deeply, no matter how justified, and she was clearly still recovering from it.

"I'm glad to see you're well," Maria noted as she walked to her side, her simple black dress clinging to her body.

"Unlike the last time you visited," Una admitted as a faint blush colored the brown haired woman's cheeks.

Maria sat down across from her at a table in the living room, the sun shining on them from the window. She poured them both some tea as she said to Una mildly, "You were upset, understandably so."

"I was wallowing," Una flashed a smile as she crossed her legs, her short red skirt rising up on her legs, "as you reminded me."

This time, Maria felt herself blushing in embarrassment. The last time she had visited Una had scummed temporarily to depression, and it had fallen to her to jar Una out of that state. "I'm sure you would have realized it yourself, eventually," Maria said.

Una reached out, putting her hand on Maria's. "I was very rude," she said quietly, "I never even said thank you."

"You don't need to...," Maria blushed, looking down at her hands.

Taking pity on her Una calmly noted, "I understand you've been asked to be the temporary headmistress."

Maria looked up with a shy smile, "I didn't want the job, honestly."

"You've never been the ambitious type," Una agreed as she took a simmering pot of tea and poured them each a cup. "Milk? Sugar?"

"No, thank you," Maria said as she picked up the cup and took a sip.

Una added some sugar to hers and drank before asking, "Is there a investigation going on into Rena Sayers' second form?"

Maria hesitated a moment but decided to tell her, knowing that Una could find our from another loyal otome. Besides, as far as she could tell Una held no resentment towards Rena for her fall from grace, a remarkable thing from a remarkable lady. "The current theory is some genetic trait is involved," she said as she sipped her tea, "though that theory doesn't account for the reports of her calling on something called Artemis."

"Yes," Una agreed as she shuddered faintly in memory, recalling the battle and Rena's incredible power boost, "and those golden wings."

"Too bad we got no recorded imagery of them," Maria sighed, feeling frustrated with their lack of progress. If they could copy the unique ability Rena demonstrated, it was possible they could increase the power of all otome. However, even with Rena's half-hearted cooperation, they were getting nowhere fast.

Una put down her cup as she finished her drink and asked, "Do you think Rena might be one of the legendary hime?"

Maria made a soft scoffing noise, "The hime are a myth from when the first ones arrived on this world."

"There are stories that say they existed," Una pointed out to her firmly, "just look at the being living on cat god mountain."

"True," Maria conceded. There were many and varied reports from reliable sources about the seemingly ageless young girl who patrolled cat god mountain. Identified as 'Mikoto' she had been spotted by many otome down through the years, apparently never aging.

Una smiled slightly, "If we can have something like her running around, I think we could have a hime or two, as well." She sipped again, "And is Sifr settling in?"

"Quite well, as I understand," Maria said. She hesitated before adding, "Windbloom has asked us to make Rena her otome."

"I expected as much," Una nodded. She smiled slightly, "Considering the danger Sifr could be, I'm glad she has a powerful protector."

"Yes," Maria smiled back at her and sighed. "I wish you were still headmistress, though. I only took the job because I was concerned who they would decide to appoint."

"Oh?" Una looked at her in surprise.

"They were considering the otome of Artai," Maria revealed, "as well as several others who had never served at Garderobe."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse," Una sat back as she mused with a impish smile, "They could have suggested Elliot Chandler."

Maria looked at her in stunned shock then burst into laughter as she imagined the young and lecherous woman as headmistress. "Can you imagine the courses she'd establish?" she asked, grinning.

"Oral sex 101," Una smirked, "advanced tribadism?"

"Sex toys and you?" Maria offered back.

Una laughed, "Erotic massage?"

"The mind boggles," Maria agreed, shaking her head as she tried to banish the various erotic thoughts that came to mind. .Especially the ones starring her and Una.

"Not that I object to her inclinations," Una added thoughtfully, "but she needs to learn to be more discrete about it."

Maria's eyes widened a little, "You don't object...?"

Una looked at her in surprise, "Of course not. Otome by their nature are going to seek out our sisters for... intimacy." She smiled, "And to be honest I have always greatly admired the female form."

"I see," Maria answered, looking away as a blush colored her cheeks.

"Oh dear," Una smiled slightly, looking at the lovely blonde. She had often admired her but hadn't wanted to risk the possible damage is the woman wasn't interested. 'It seems she was interested,' she thought, 'but hadn't realized I was.'

Maria looked up as she heard Una sigh, "Yes?"

Una gracefully leaned over the small table that separated them, gently cupping Maria's face. Before the other woman could more Una pressed her lips to Maria's, savoring a kiss she had longed for so long.

Maria moaned slightly as she felt Una's, leaning into the kiss like a woman drowning grasping a life line. The woman's sweet, heady scent seemed to fill her senses, her touch lighting a fire in Maria's body. She had never expected to know such wanting, or to have another seem to want her so much as well.

Una pulled back only reluctantly, her breath coming in soft pants. "Stand up," she murmured as she pulled them both to their feet, "I need to see you."

Maria felt herself blush even as excitement raced through her body. With a hasty movement she undid the shoulder clips of her dress, shrugging her shoulders to loosen the fabric. With a sigh it pulled free, separating so she could pull the clothing free.

Biting back a moan Una at last saw the sweet shape of Maria's body. The stunning blonde's fair skin was tinted with a blush, making her look even more adorable than usual. Her well shaped breasts were contained by her white bra, a hint of her golden triangle visible through the panties. "You're beautiful," Una purred, her eyes heavy with lust.

"Please," Maria murmured as she looked Una over, "you too."

"Come on," Una tugged her hand leading them to the bedroom as she disrobed, too. She wasn't as well proportioned as Maria but she had a muscled, fighter's body, strong yet gently shaped. There was a gorgeous dangerousness about her that made Maria shiver in need.

"You're stunning," Maria said honestly as they stumbled into the bedroom, both clumsy with their rising need.

"Flatterer," Una chuckled as she led Mania to the bed, kissing her again hungrily.

"Hmm," Maria sighed then yelped as Una pushed her back on the bed. She fell with a soft thump, Una climbing on top of her like a cat. "Looks like you've caught me," she said breathlessly.

Una grinned down at her as she unsnapped her bra, "Yes, and I'll never let you go."

Maria gulped as two of the most delectable breasts ever appeared before her hungry eyes, "I won't be objecting."

"Good," Una smirked as she prepared to ravage her.

To be continued....

Notes: Obviously this is set after Sifr episode three. It seemed to me that the four otome fighting Rena would report her 'power up' and that Garderobe would feel obligated to investigate it. Of course, we don't know how much Rena is actually cooperating with them, so I doubt they'll have much luck.


	4. Shizuru and Natsuki

Notes: this is based on the Mai Otome drama CD, with bits added by me.

What happens at Garderobe, Stays at Garderobe

Shizuru and Natsuki

It was strange, how their whole relationship had begun on a misunderstanding. Thinking Natsuki was just one of her usual fangirls Shizuru accepted her as a room attendant. There Shizuru made a advance on her, and was surprisingly rejected. And slapped!

"Ouch...," Shizuru put her hand to her cheek, studding the defiant black haired girl in confusion.

"What are you doing, big sister?" Natsuki demanded with a glare that would make a headmistress proud.

"Oh my," Shizuru lowered her hand from her reddened cheek, "Did you not want this? It seemed to me that asking to be my room attendant meant you also wanted this." Wryly she added, "My fangirls would all be glad to be in your position..."

"It's different," Natsuki replied, "that..."

"What is different?" Shizuru asked as she added, "They all want me and what else is there?" She continued, "Their beautiful and kind big sister. The way I see it, I'm just answering their wish."

"Shizuru... big sister...," Natsuki murmured, looking up at her with a surprisingly sorrowful look in her eyes.

Shizuru brushed a tear away, "Why are you crying?" Teasingly she added, "It was me who was slapped, wasn't it?"

"But," the young woman started, "such..."

"You...," Shizuru studied her, feeling oddly touched by the girl's gentle sorrow. With a soft sound Natsuki burst away from her, fleeing out the door even as Mai passed by. She hurried to the door but the girl was gone, even as Mai looked at her indignantly.

"Wait, Natsuki," Mai yelped. She turned to glare at Shizuru, instantly realizing the older girl was why her friend was upset. "You're the worst, Shizuru-san," she growled.

Shizuru puffed out a sigh as she asked, "Why is that?"

"Excuse me," Mai bit out and hurried off, calling out, "Natsuki, wait for me. Natsuki!"

Watching them go Shizuru was struck by the fierce loyalty, even caring that was evident in Mai's voice. 'Does she feel something for Natsuki?' Shizuru found herself wondering, feeling a twinge in her guts over it.

It was of all people Haruka who helped them come together, realizing that Shizuru had deeper feelings than lust for the young lady. Similarly Natsuki was sad and down ever since the event. So Haruka declared Natsuki her room attendant, and when Shizuru objected challenged her to a duel over Natsuki.

Not to mention Mai working in the background to 'nudge' Natsuki into making a choice too. So just like a heroine in a old play Natsuki rushed off to see Shizuru, confessing she wanted to know the 'real' Shizuru, not the mental image Natsuki made or the false face she used to keep students and rivals at bay.

The duel went ahead, of course, as there was no way to talk someone as bullheaded as Haruka out of it. Of course Haruka was wiser than most thought, having gone to her friend Yukino Chrysant for advice as I found out later.

The match was a record for 'shortest defeat ever'...

Later on Natsuki met me at my room, the meeting this time rather different than our earlier one. I felt a bit more secure knowing that Natsuki was there willingly and with her eyes open, so to speak, but I still felt nervous.

"That was incredible," Natsuki noted as they walked in together.

"I haven't needed to get serious with someone before," Shizuru looked at her with a smile as she added, "I've never had anything so important to fight for."

Natsuki blushed charmingly, looking away from Shizuru as they stood in the small room together. Shizuru was once again struck by how sweet this girl could be, despite her usual tough girl act.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said quietly, "I'm sorry for what I did earlier." She smiled down at her, "I'd like to... get to know you, if you'll let me?"

Natsuki smiled up at her, taking Shizuru's hand in hers. "I'd like that," she said warmly.

The next few weeks were, in a way, the most pleasant and torturous of Shizuru's life. Natsuki, she quickly discovered, was a intelligent, insightful woman who was fun to be around. She enjoyed the girl's conversation and the time they spent together.

On the other hand, Shizuru became more than acutely aware of how much she wanted the girl. For the first time she really understood how girls went mad over her, for she was developing the same for of feelings for Natsuki. She wanted her with the sort of hunger of a starving wolf, and she was almost afraid she was going to pounce on the other woman.

Worse, as Natsuki got used to being her room attendant, she became more and more 'helpful' to Shizuru. The first startling moment was when Natsuki helped her get changed for a meeting with the headmistress. She had been ever efficient getting her stripped and changed, but just her touch was enough to make Shizuru's palm's sweat. Not to mention imagining Natsuki's gaze wandering over her body...

The very worse was Natsuki insisting on coming into the baths with her. Now, admittedly the group baths were large and spacious, and there was no reason to spy on her, but again Natsuki insisted on 'helping' her. Shizuru was slightly comforted in knowing her figure was better, but her mouth went dry as Natsuki stripped, not to mention feeling her hand on her skin as she washed her back.

"Natsuki," Shizuru sighed as lathered hands scrubbed her back again. She arched her back, biting back the urge to purr under her hands.

"Yes, big sister?" Natsuki asked brightly as she rubbed Shizuru's shoulders sensuously, her fingers kneading the muscles.

"Hmm," Shizuru sighed happily. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked wryly as Natsuki lathered up her hair.

"Uhm," Natsuki blushed most charmingly, the pink faced girl helping rinse Shizuru's hair. "Well, a little," she conceded after a moment.

Shizuru turned on the bench a bit, looking at Natsuki curiously. "I thought you wanted to take things slowly?" she asked, looking at the girl while she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did," Natsuki positively squirmed with embarrassment, "but..."

"I've been taking it a little too slow?" Shizuru asked, lathering up her own hands.

"A little," Natsuki admitted sheepishly.

Natsuki made a surprised 'eep' noise as Shizuru reached out to her, running a soapy hand along her arm. "Then," Shizuru purred, "let's make up for lost time, hm?"

Natsuki breathed out, "Big sister..."

"I think," Shizuru pushed Natsuki back on the cool tile, "you can call me Shizuru, now..."

They kissed, long and lingeringly, and Shizuru delighted as Natsuki arched up beneath her. Her hand slid down her wet, glistening body as they kissed, then Shizuru...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The two girls flipped the page, only to realize the booklet ended there.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" Mashiro yelped, the purple haired Queen of Windbloom looking at the slim book indignantly.

"Look, it's damaged," Arika noted, the redhead fingering the torn back pages. "Do you think someone pulled the last bit out?"

"Probably," Mashiro growled. She thought about it, "If she was still around, I'd suggest searching Tomoe's room."

Arika blinked, "You think that she...?"

"It really wouldn't surprise me," Mashiro sighed, putting the book down on the pile Arika had sorted. "You know, you've made a lot of progress already," she murmured.

Arika noticed the odd tone of voice and looked at Mashiro thoughtfully, "I guess so."

Mashiro smiled at Arika shyly, "Do you think you could stop early today?" A blush colored her cheeks, "I though we could go to my rooms and... talk about what we read."

"Oh?" Arika blinked, then a blush colored her cheeks, "Oh!" She got up from her chair, "Let's go, Mashiro."

"Let's," Mashiro agreed as they snuck out of the library and hurried to reach the palace at Windbloom. They had read a lot of very interesting things in the various otome's journals, and she for one was looking forward to trying a few of them out.

End

Notes: Yes, I chickened out on showing the love scene between Shizuru and Natsuki. Sorry. I didn't want to get too explicit, so it seemed a good place to change scenes. Hope everyone's enjoyed this mini-series, and I MAY add a chapter or two more eventually.


End file.
